Deal of Love
by InuHanyou7
Summary: Kagome has just gotten her big break. she instantly falls for the rapper InuD at a party. Exes get in the way of their new found love. Can they survive the deadly game of love, jeleousy, and karma?
1. Yuri's Prank

Chapter one: Yuri's Prank

Kagome s walking to her loft in Tokyo with her best friend and roommate Yuri talking about their Friday night plans. "Ok Kagome first we'll go to get some dinner. Then we are going to the club. Then we will go see a movie. Your choice," Yuri said. She said. "Ok how about Red Lobster, That new club Touch, and we see that new scary movie House of Wax." She said. "How are we going to pay?" Yuri asked. "Ok. You get the movie and club and I'll take Red Lobster. Ok?" Kagome said.

"I'm hungry! What are we going to do about dinner _tonight_?" Yuri asked.

"I'm cooking and you clean up" Kagome said without thinking.

"Aww! You _always_ cook and I always clean. That's not fair!" Yuri half whined.

"Who's the better cook that doesn't' burn _everything_ I make?" Kagome said matter-of-factly.

"You are." Yuri said pretending to be sad.

She looked at Kagome and they both burst out laughing. "I'll give you the choice of food." Kagome said after they stop laughing. "Hmmm… I want American food." she said. "What kind?" Kagome asked. "A hamburger. No a _cheese_burger. With french fries." Yuri said. "Fine." Kagome sighed. They walked back to the apartment singing a lot of songs at the top of their lungs

Kagome started to get the beef out and wash her hands. Yuri walked into her room and came out a few minutes later pulling her nightclothes shirt down. Kagome put the seasoned meat on to the pan (obviously heated). She got out a few potatoes and put them in the sink to be washed. She put oil in a pan and heated it up. "What time is it?" Yuri asked. "Uhh… 9:51. Why?" Kagome said. "Just trying to find something on TV that's good" she sighed. Kagome laughed lightly. About half an hour later everything was done. Kagome brought two plates over to the couch. "So what's on?" Kagome asked going back to get them each a can of Sprite. "Not a damn thing." Yuri said throwing the remote on the couch. "Try something On Demand." Kagome said coming back to sit down. She gave one of the cans to Yuri and sipped on hers. "How about Bad Boys II? Kagome asked. "Sure. I want to watch something funny." she said and clicked on the movie Kagome got up and turned off the light then sat back down again.

During funny parts, Kagome laughedwhileYuri sat therechoking on her Sprite. the movie went off and Kagome got up to put her plate in the sink andcan in the garbage.

"That movie is so funny" Yuri said laughing and switched off the movie.

"I'm taking a shower and going to bed" Kagome said yawning.

"Well I'm going to bed" Yuri said

"Hey not so fast. Clean up!" Kagome said pointing her finger at her.

"Ok you caught me." Yuri said "I'm just so tired Kagome."

"Yeah, yeah. Get in there!" Kagome laughed.

Yuri picked up a pillow and caught Kagome off gaurd hitting her in the head.

"No you didn't!" Kagome yelled.

"Yes I did!" Yuri laughed.

Kagome threw a pillow and hit her in the head too then ran into her room. She got her night clothes and snuck out to the bathroom. "I heard you. I'm gonna get you kagome!" Yuri yelled from the kitchen.

"I really need to take a shower." Kagome said as she turned on the water and checked the water . Once it was right, she undressed and stepped in. After about two minutes the water turned ice cold. Kagome shrieked and jumped out. she turned the water off then she heard laughing in the kitchen. "Yuri I'm gonna kill you!" she said going nto her room Yuri was already in her room with the kitchen clean. "You'll be sorry when you come out!" she went back into her room and put nightclothes and went to sleep.


	2. Best Friend Breakfast

Chapter 2: Best friends (Very short chapter!)

Yuri got up early to try and cook breakfast. She wanted to apologize for doing those things she did to Kagome. She walked past Kagome's door and decided to be brave and knocked on it. "Kagome?" she said weakly. "Kagome I'm sorry about your shower. I'm gonna attempt to make breakfast. I'm making your favorite. Blueberry muffins, blueberry pancakes, and all that other stuff." Kagome didn't answer. "Kagome? Come on now I said I was sorry!" she yelled. "Alright I forgive you. Just one more thing." Kagome said. "What?" Yuri asked. Kagome came out in the door way and said "DIE!" she got the water gun from behind her back and started to squirt Yuri. Yuri screamed at the ice cold water. "Payback" Kagome yelled as she dodged a pillow Yuri threw at her.

Ten minutes later Yuri cooked breakfast. "Don't burn the kitchen down or I'll kill you for real" Kagome warned her. Yuri cooked very carefully and managed to only burn the bacon. "What time do you have that gig?" Yuri asked Kagome. "Uhh… 8:30 tonight" She said then took a bite of her pancake. "Yuri these pancakes are heaven. Are you getting better at cooking because man this food is good!" Kagome said

"Oh yeah did you make those reservations yet?"

"Not yet but I'll do it today. I'm free until I have to go that gig."

"Slow down Kagome! Is every thing really that good?" Yuri asked.

"Yes!" she said in between mouthfuls. "That's why we are friends Kagome. We fight but make up very quickly." "Aww Yuri that was so beautiful! Ha any way I feel like that too"

"Oh shit! It's 8:30. I'm late for work!" Yuri said getting up (A/N: I don't know and care where she works ok people! You decide let your imagination run! LOL!)She rushed out to her room then came out and was just a blur coming out to the shower. She was in there about five minutes. She rushed out in her work clothes with her hair still wet. "Bye Kagome!" she said rushing out the door. "I guess I'll take a walk out downtown." Kagome said. She finished a few minutes later and cleaned the kitchen.


	3. Kagome's Thoughts

First of all Miroku is just how he is in the show but only he is a _record producer_. (ever watch **_Honey_**...)

She won't meet Inuyasha until the party. This story is a long one! but this chapter is _verrry_ short!

Chapter 3: Kagome's Thoughts

Kagome was walking around the park to get a little exercise in. she walked to the library to pick up a few books on medical and aeronautics (A/N: that is what I want for a college degree. Oh and this won't make sense but…)

"I already have a medical degree what can I do?" she thought out loud.

She had walked to a café with some career books and sat down to look through them and drink a cappuccino. Yuri got home at 4:00 and it was 3:20 when Kagome left the café. she went back to her apartment and listened to her cd player for a while. Yuri came home about 20 minutes later.

"Hey Kagome!" she yelled as she hung up her beige trentch coat.

Kagome came out of her room with a towel, a book, and her cd player. "I'm taking a bath. When I'm finished we can go to the mall."

"Ok I'll just watch a little T.V." Yuri said as she sat down and Kagome closed the door.

Kagome sat in the water and turned on her cd player. She leaned back and closed her eyes and listened to the soft sensual music of...(A/N: i don't care. decide again) About an hour later Kagome got out of the tub and unplugged the drain. she turned her cdplayer off and wrapped the towel around her. Then she left the bathroom.

"Yuri I want to leave a little later get me up around 6:00 ok?" she asked.

"Sure. I have no problem with it."

Kagome went into her room and got dressed in some jeans and a short sleeve belly shirt then fell asleep. she dreamed she was what she wanted to be when she got a career. (Again decide but it has to be medical)

R&R Please! (Smooch!)


	4. Kagome is Discovered

DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES THIS CHAPTER WAS TYPED AND HOW MAD I AM!

Chapter 4: Kagome Discovered

"Kagome? Wake up its 6:00." Yuri said lightly shaking her. "6:00 already?" she said groggily. "Yep. Let's go." She said and got off the bed. Kagome started to smirk and put on her scoks an shoes. "Why are you rushing Kagome? The mall is like ten minutes away and it's 6:00 and you don't leave until 7:45." Yuri said. "You'll see..." she said with her smile getting wider. she grabbed Yuri's arm then they ran out the door.

About seven minutes of running they came to the entrance of the mall. "Can I get something to drink?" Yuri half whined.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Cause I'll hurt you" Kagome said looking at her evilly. she was getting very agitated (Mad) When Kagome saw the store she wanted she smiled. "Close your eyes" she said leading her to the store. they got to the store and Kagome said "Open your eyes." Yuri opened her eyes and squealed vey loudly.

"We.."

"We are getting-"

"A PUPPY!" Yuri screamed

she went up to kagome and gave her a tight hug. she started squealing then ran in the store. it took an hour and a half just to pick out a puppy then about 15 minutes to pick a name out. they settled on a golden retriver named Yume (you-may) They named her by combining Yuri and Kagome's name. Kagome looked at her phone then screamed.

"I have to go!" she told Yuri what she needed to buy for Yume then she ran the five minutes to the club. she didn't notice how early she was so she caught her breath, got a drink, then sat down to watch the other acts. she went backstage when she finished her drink. She changed into her outfit and when she was finished she went out on stage. she waved to the band to play her song. She swayed to feel for the music then she started to sing. in about five minutes she was finished and went backstage.

She started brushing her hair hwen someone knocked at her door. "Come in." she said and stared at the door as a man with short black spiked hair, silver sunglasses and an Armoni suit.(can't spell it) "Hello My name is Haku Takenowa andI represent Miroku Senkowa for Illusions Records." he said. She dropped the brush when he said records.

"Really!"

"Yes.I think you have a beautiful voice."

She squealed then jumped up and down then gave Haku a hug.

"Take my card and we will have a meeting a week of your callback" then he turned and left leaving Kagome staring at the little business card and she almost fainted but came very close. she hurried up and changed into her clothes and ran home to tell Yuri she wanted to tell her in person.


	5. Plans Change with Hojo Yes LOL

Chapter 5: Plans change with Hojo(Shortie LOL)

"Are you for real?" Yuri asked as Kagome explained everything very fast and exciting. "Yes yes yes yes yes yes!" she yelled very happy. "I'm gonna be a star!" she said with a love-struck smile. Orion started to bark at all the excitement. Kagome picked him up and hummed a happy song and she danced a waltz around the apartment.

"He can sleep in your room then we'll switch until he gets that he will sleep in our room every other night."

"Ok." She said taking the sleepy puppy to the couch then she watched TV.

"I'm gonna call Hojo. I haven't talk to him in like forever and I bet he would be happy that I finally been discovered." She went to her room then sat on the bed. Took her phone fro her nightstand and called Hojo.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hojo!" she said sort of yelling

"Kagome?"

"Yeah!"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine and I've been discovered!"

"Really? Wow that's great Kagome!"

They talked a little more about what they were doing since high school. They talked then Kagome noticed that it was around midnight. "Hojo It's late and I'm really tired." She yawned. "Ok good…" "Wait. Do you want to come with me and Yuri tomorrow to have fun?" she asked letting another yawn escape. "Ok." "Be here around hmmm…7:30." She told him where they lived then they said there goodbyes then she hung up. She changed into her nightclothes then went to her bed and fell asleep


	6. Night Out

Sorry I ain't update. I've been busy gettin an outfit toghether for my Kennywood Pic nic.(those of you who live in the Pittsburgh and Penn Hills area will know what I'm talkin about. I't is a fun thing we go to an amusement park!) Anyway...

Chapter 6: Night out (longest chappie so far)

"Hey Hojo!" Kagome gave him a tight squeeze. "We aren't quite ready so you can watch TV." She ran into her room and closed the door as Hojo sat down on the couch and flipped through the channels. 15 minutes later Yuri came out with a little puppy coming trailing behind her. She wore a Blue leather jacket covering up a white tube top with a blue trim.

She wore black baggy pants which hung on her hip bones. She wore blue and white brand new Nikes. (Whew! That's a lot of blue!) She twirled around and gave Hojo a hug. "Hey Hojo! How have you been?" she asked

"Very good." He said. "Well we'll be able to leave if _somebody_ would hurry up!" she said loud enough for Kagome to hear her.

"Ok! Ok!" She said to Yuri through the door.She hurried up to put on some light red lipgloss and red blush and eye shadow.She put her shoes on and grabbed her red Leather jacket. she ran out her room door then she stoppped then span around for them like Yuri did. "You look...cuter then me!" Yuri said then ran into the bathroom and closed the door. Hojo and Kagome laughed at Yuri. "Anyway who is this little one?' Hojo said picking up Yume. "That' the new addition to our little family. Her name is Yume." Kagome said "she is adorable." he said. "I'm finally ready!" Yuri said walking out of the bathroom.

They walked out side and walked down the street. "Where are you guys goin?I have a car." Hojo said whipping out his keys to open the door. "Hojo when did you come to have a truck like this?" Yuri said as Kagome beat her to the front seat. "I'm a Psychiatrist." he said as he and Yuri got in the car. Yuri almost fainted. "You have screens in the head rests!" Hojo laughed. "Hey! Where is my screen Hojo?" Kagome asked looking around. "Look in the sin visor." he said. she opened the sun visor and the screen turned on. He put a DVD in and they left to go to Red Lobster.

"Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi and i had reservations for two. Can I add a person?" Kagome asked the woman at the counter. "Of course but the wait might take about five minutes more." she said. "Ok" she sat down with them and they waited 15 minutes then the woman said "Higurashi party of three?" they all got up then followed the waitress. she took them to a booth and Hojo sat by himself while Kagome and Yuri sat across from him. "there will be another person here to take your orders." she said handing them three menus as she left Kagome said "You know you can order drinks first then the meal." Kagome said almost under her breath but still loud enough to hear.

a young waitercame by to the table to ask their order. "I'll havea lime cooler." Yuri said "I'll have the peach cooler." Hojo said. "That sounds delicious I"ll have the same." Kagome said. "ok i'll be back with your drinks and orders." he walked awy and they began talking about the movie. (Keep in mind I have not seen the movie butI will someday but right now i haven't)

"You guys ready?" the waiter said

"I'll have the lobster but can i get a side of the cheesy biscuits?" Yuri asked

"Sure"

"I'll have the same" Kagome said.

"I'll have the shrimp parmesean" Hojo said

"Ok you can just hand me your menus and your orders will be ready as fast as they can make it" he said taking their menus and walking away.

( i really do not feel like saying any thing because this chapter is as long as it is so figure out your own damn conversation! I'm just cranky since I'm bored and it's 10:00 in the morning with no cable and the internet. Try to go a MONTH without it and you'll be crazy too!)

the waiter came back about 15 minutes later with their meals. they practically ate in silence because the food was good. they were finished ten minutes later. the waiter brought the bill to the table. the bill was $45.00 even (imagine that LOL) _'I thoght the bill was going to be a little higher. thank god it wasn't'_ Kagome thought. she paid the bill and theywent off to the club. it was areally long line but Yuri bribed the guy with $50 for all three to go in. they were in there for about 3 hours. they came out real hot and sweaty.

"that was so much fun!" Yuri said. "ok is there an all nite movei theater?" Kagome asked looking at her watch which read 1:32. "I think i saw one down the street before we turned into the lot." Hojo said. "ok let's go then." Kagome said walking down the street. sure enough there was a theater.

"Ok Yuri thisis where you come in again." Kagome said.

"can i have 3 tickets to house of wax?"

"Sure. thats $15." Yuri checked her pokets thengasped silently.

"what's wrong Yuri?"

"I only have a five dollar bill!" she half whined.

"Thats ok Yuri. Since you guys included me in your plans my debt will be repayed and i'll pay for the movie and snacks." Hojo said taking out a $20. "Thank you Hojo." Yuri said. Hojo bought popcorn and drinks for them. they entered the auditorium and sat in the back. Hojo sat between them just incase they both got scared. they did and he was scared of _them._ they grabed his arms and squeezed to the point where he whinced.

After about an hour and 45 minutes the movie was over and they were getting in the car. Kagome got in the front and Yuri slipped into the back and fell asleep. after five minutes of driveing hojo spoke to Kagome."CanI take you out to lunch Kagome?" he asked. "sure Hojo" _Hojoi don't like you like you like me._ (she doesnot havethe same feelings for him as he does for her)

He parked in front of the apartment then he woke up Yuri. "Hmm...?" Yuri yawned as she woke up. "Kagome wake up." he shook her. "Wow. I didn't even know i fell asleep. I must be sleepier then in think." she said getting out of the car. Hojo walked them upthen came in. "Hojo if your too tired your welcome to sleep on the couch. I'm cooking breakfast so it won't beburnt." Kagome said after a yawn.

"Thank you Kagome that is generous of you." Kagome locked the door to their apartment then grabbed some covers from the closet to let hojo use. she turned around to give him the covers and he stripped to his white-beater (tank top under shirt if you don't know) and took his shoes off and put them neatly in the other chair.

"Here's your blanket."

"Thanks.

"Goodnight.

"Goodnight.

Kagome took Yume into her room. she put her night clothes on and jumped on the bed with Yume then fell asleep.


	7. 7: The Meeting, The Demo, and The Plans

**Sorry about theREALLY, REALLY, REALLY, LONGdelay. I got out of school yesterday(June 10)and i'm almost free as a bird. as i promised i will submit chapters 7-10. (Oh My God thats a lot of writing!) sowe won't meet Inuyasha until like chapter 9 wait nochapter 8so sit back and relax as i write until my** **hand falls off. PEACE!**

**Chapter 7 The Meeting, The Demo and The Party Pla**ns

A week later Kagome put on her best suite. she hed on awhite pinstripe pants suite and had a whit halter top and white shoes and mathing purse to go with it. she curled her hair with mort of it up in a simple bun.

"Bye Yuri I'm going to that meeting" Kagome said wlking out the door. Kagome was glad she was going to be a singer. maybefinally she can get a car and stop waisting money on the bus. she got on the bus and waited for the 20 minute ride to be over. when she got there she got off the bus thenwalked up to the very tall downtown building. she walked in and walked up to the secratary.

"hello can i please know what floor Miroku Senkay is on?" she asked politely.

"Miroku Senkay? uhh... he's on the 27th floor. the elevators are around that corner." she said pointing to her left.

"thanks" kagome said walking to the elevators. she walked in and saw that there were 60 floors.

She pressed the 27 button and waited. 'I'd hate to have to work on the 60th floor and there was a fire and the elevators were broken' kagome thooght to herself. she laughed lightly at seeing the scenario of people running down the stairs very fast and some just start jumping out windows. she didn't know why it was so funny but she laughed all the way to the 27th floor.

"Excuse me? Can you show me where Mr. Senkay is?" Kagome asked the next secratary.

"uh...down the hall to the right." she said pointing to her left.

"Thank you" Kagome walked down the hallway towards the door. before she even put her hand on the doorknob it turned.

"Hello." Haku said.

"Hi"

"Ready to make you a star?"

"i guess so"

"ok folow me."

They walked even deeper into the little maze. "haku? Why is there so many doors and hallways?"

"well it's suppose to be a maze that's why it's called _Illusions Records."_ he said as if it was obvious.

"oh." she blushed. a few seconds later they walked into a large board meeting room. across the room at the huge window there was a man in a black and hints of dark purple Armoni suit. "hello" he said walking over to them.

"Hello. My name is-"

"Kagome Higurashi. Haku told me last week when he called me from the club. My name is-"

"Miroku Senkay. he told me at the club too." Miroku lightyly chuckled so did Haku. "lets get down to business."

About an hour later they were saying their goodbyes. Kagome was so excited because she signed with the label. "Kagome don't forget a car will come to pick you up around 10:00 in the morning." Haku said as she walked out. Kagome nodded then stopped and turned around and blushed.

"What's wrong Kagome?" he asked. "i dont know where to go." she said smiling nervously.

"I signed! I signed!" Kagome said as she walked into the apartment. "That's great! We need to celebrate." Yuri said getting up and walking to thei stash. "we gonna get drunk tonite!"

**9:25am**

"oh my head." Kagome said coming out of her room. she walked over to the kitchen to get some orange juice. Yuri came out her room and sat on the couch with Yume right behind her. "Well," kagome said finishing a tall glass of juice. "I'm gonna take a painkiller and take a shower." she said and walked into the bathroom.

"Kagome your ride is here." Yuri said looking out the window. "ok. bye Yuri. bye Yume" she said as she closed the door. she walked out to the car and the driver oppened the door for her

About ten minutes later they were a t the studio. She opened the door before the chauffer (i think that's how you spell it) "Hello Kagome." Haku said coming out of the door. he walked up to her and gave hera friendly hug. "Hi Haku" she said. they walked into the room where they were recording and Haku informed her of the songs she was going to sing.

"ok step into that booth over there and give a thumbs up when you're ready ok?" Haku asked.

"Ok"

she stepped into the booth and adjusted the microphone and put her hair up into a ponytail.she gave a thumbs up then the other man started the music

about an hour and a half later she finished three songs. one was called My Love another was called My # 1 and the last was called Curious.

"KagomeI love your singing. Oh and inabout two weeks we will have a coming out party for you. AndI bet you need a dress? How about shopping on friday? Oh and you can bring a friend" Haku said

"Shopping! Party!" Kagome squealed then ran out the room then ran beck and gave Haku a big hug. she ran back out and Haku started chuckling then he muttered "Newcomers"


	8. The Spree and Party

**Ok you guyz! Sorry about the long wait on the last chapterand this chapterbut this time around Im looking for R&R's! Im not making chapter 11 until I get A LOT of reviews. I say that b-cause I promised I would go to chappie 10 no matter where I was BUT I want reviews. You guys are reading and leaving alone. I want some reviews because I review your stories. Ok Thanx! (Im NOT begging. Im ANGRY!)**

Chapter 8: The Shopping Spree and The Party

"Yuri guess what?"

"What?"

"We are going on a shopping spree and your invited to my party Illusions is throwing for me!"

Yuri had an expression on her face that made Kagome laugh and fall off the couch. "I'M going to a STAR party!" Yuri asked. Kagome nodded then Yuri squealed. after she calmed down Kagome told her when they were going and Yuri almost hyperventillated (lol i don't know how to put it in lamens terms)

"Are you alright Yuri?"

"Yep. How often do you find out that you are gonna be going to a coming out party for the stars!"

On Friday they walked out to the car and Haku was there to greet them. "Hello Kagome" he said and gave her a hug. "Hey Haku. this is my best friend Yuri" he said. he shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Yuri" "Ditto" she smiled. "shall we?" he said escorting the ladies into the luxury car. (ok im making up this part as i go along. i never planned to put in the part about shopping until i got on the computer.)

They went to a place called MiMi's which had all the dresses that some stars wear now. as soon as the car stopped the girls exploded from the car. they ran into the store and Haku trailed behind them. "this place has...Everything!" Yuri said in almost a whisper. Kagome went over to a long black and white dress. Yuri followed her. "this one is nice." she said walking over. The dress was more black than white.

It looked like a dress right out of Mexico. it would fit the body of an hour-glass figured girl. It was strapless and hada long neckline and is was very frilly. The frills started at the right shoulder and trailed down into a long thin piece of frilly material on the left side of the dress (it changes directions on the way down to let u know) the dress ended at mid-thigh or a little higher. "this is so cute!" Yuri said "get it. i think it will look better on you" Kagome said going to another dress.

"I think i will" Yuri said looking for her size and the best color. Kagome looked over and couldn't take her eyes off the dress she though was perfect. It was also strapless but it was it was technically a two piece but it was held up by chains (yes chains and i got that idea from i think watergoddess and it was so pretty in my head!)

"Kagome?"

"Kagome?"

"huh? OH!I want this one" she said snapping out of her trance."In red!

**The Party**

This place is amazing!" they gasped. Beautiful white and silver decorations filled the room. "Well im gonna go and chat with some of my business partners and stuff. why don't you ladies go mingle a little" Haku said. he practically ran off. "What the-? well we are at a celebrity party.let's go mingle with celebrities!" Yuri said then ran off. "I can't belive- ooh!" Kagome said stomping her foot on the ground. "(sigh) well i'll go mingle.I'm gonna kill Yuri" she walked around a little scared of what what famous people might say to her.

Afew minutes later she was at the refreshments table picking up what looked like good food. she told herself it might be bad so she put it back. she just grabbed a glass of wine instead. she walked around with the glass for a while. she looked around and saw the best thing she'd seen all night. she saw a man with kwaii ears and silvery white hair down to his waist.

He turned his head and they locked eyes. he smiled a warm smile and she returned it. she turned around to hide her blush then she opened her cell to call Yuri.

"Hey Kagome call me back later. I'm talkin to Ashanti!"

"Get over here now or i swear when i get my hands on you"

"Alright alright im coming"she said then hung up the phone. a few minutes later she was next to Kagome. "Aaaah! don't do that!" she said in a whisper. "why did you make me come all the way over here? i was talking to Ashanti!" she whined. Kagome pointed to the guy with silver hair. "who is that? he looks so familiar but i dont know" Kagome said.

"You're kidding right?" Yuri said smiling. Yuri's smile faded when she saw Kagome's frown. "You're serious. Well thats Inu-D. That's the best rapper of all. and he is world renowned!" Yuri said. "Well he smiled at me and he just winked at me." she said to Yuri. "Go talk to him!" Yuri said pushing Kagome towards him. she walked towards him just as the people talking to him left. "Hi." she said when she was next to him. "Hi." he said giving her a million dollar smile. she smiled and lightly blushed."What's your name? I'm Inuyasha." he said shaking her hand. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. Hajimemashite" she said. "Ah so you are that new artist." he said letting go of her hand.

She remembered her camera phone. "Smile Inuyasha!" she said. he looked at her then she took the picture. "hey!" he said laughing. "Why did you do that?" he asked. "So i know who you are when you call" she said then laughed. "Ah so its my number you want." he said. She lightly blushed. "Well hold on" he said taking out his phone. "Smile!" he said. "Huh" she said but he already took the picture. "Ok i wanna retake!" Kagome said. "Fine but you have to give me your number." he said "As long as i can get yours" she said.

They exchanged numbers. "Ok" Kagome said holding up her phone. "smile" she said. He gave her a million dollar smile and she took the picture. "Aww. now that's a nice picture" she said. she showed him the picture and he smiled."Yur turn." he said. she smiled her cutest smile then he took her picture. He showed her the picture. "That's cool" she said. "This party is boring i'm gonna leave" she said. "Me too. I'll see you later Kagome." he said. She walked away. She found Yuri drinking champagne in the corner.

"We're leaving this party is boring." Kagome said grabbing Yuri's arm. about five minutes later they found Haku. "Haku we're leaving come on." Kagome said. "Ok. I'll talk to you in the morning fellas." Haku said as Yuri and Kagome dragged him off. when they got into the limo Haku spoke. "well obviously you guys didn't like the party." he said. "Yeah. way to formal for us" Yuri said taking off her shoes. "Ok. i'll find a more fun party for you guys." he said. Kagome took off her shoes too. she stared out the window at the starlit sky and thought about the rapper she just met.


	9. Working with InuD

**Hey everybody! Well I'm on chapter 29 while you guys are one chapter 9. LMAO! Ya know I still want reviews. When I get to chapter 11 I won't post 12 until I have at the least 5 reviews. Ok here is chapter 9…**

Chapter 9: Working with Inu-D

"He's very good. I think I will get into rapping because of him. He is so…I can't think of a word right now." Kagome said walking from the kitchen with a small bag of Doritos and a can of tea.

"I _love_ him! He is cute _and_ he can rap." Yuri said.

Kagome had her earphones on and walked into her room chomping on her Doritos as Yume followed her in hope of something to fall. She had jus sat down and picked up her paper and pad and got comfortable when Yuri ran in.

"What Yuri!" Kagome said as Yuri jumped on the bed like a little kid.

"I have the _perfect_ idea that could boost both of your careers." She said excitedly.

"What?" Kagome asked annoyed.

"You guys could do a song together! Everyone would absolutely _love_ you guys!" she said.

"Ok let me give him a call." Kagome said.

She walked over to where her phone was charging. She took the phone of the charger and opened the phone to find his number. Once she found it she pressed send. She listened and heard a smooth voice say "Hello Kagome."

"How did you know it was me?"

"I saw your picture come up on my phone"

"Oh. Well anyway my friend Yuri came up with an idea a few minutes ago that could better both of our careers."

"Keep talking…"

"Well we can work together. You know like make a song. You rap the verse I sing the chorus…"

"…ok sure."

"Really? Cool!"

"I'll call my manager and call you later ok?"

"Ok b-"

"Wait you wanna do something later. You know afterwards?"

"Sure. Surprise me. Be more fun than that party last night."

"Ok Bye."

"So what did he say?" Yuri asked as Kagome hung up her phone smiling.

"One he said yes to your plan and two he's taking me out afterwards." She said.

"You know you won't regret this. You might enjoy the video you guys will make" Yuri said excitedly.

"Fine I'll try it." Kagome said putting her headphones on.

"Good now make my lunch." Yuri said in an arrogant voice.

"Hey make it yourself" Kagome said laughing and pushing Yuri lightly.

Kagome went back into her room back to her little pad. 'Working with Inuyasha, the biggest rapper since ever. What would it be like to work with him? I guess I'll find out tomorrow.'

**Soo… how did you like that chapter? Well anyway this is the second to last freebee chapter. And trust me you wouldn't want to miss chapter 15. Anyway review or I'll slit each and every one of your throats! pulls out a machete and laughs manically and everyone runs like mad YES! RUN WHILE STILL YOU CAN! pulls out a pistol grip (Shottie shotgun) and shoots person in first row in the chest Muhahahahahahaha cough…cough anyway just review**


	10. Midnight Txt

**Ok you guys I know I said this a BILLION times but here's a billion and ONE! Review Review Review! I won't write chapter 11 until I get the least amount of 5 reviews. Well anyway here's chapter 10…**

Chapter 10: Midnight TXT

Inuyasha was spitting (rapping) to a soft but still hard beat. It was loud but still low. He signaled to his friend/manager Muyoga to cut off the music. He pushed a button and the music stopped.

"What's the mater Inuyasha?"

"Nothing. I'm just not feeling it right now. I need to think a minute." He said stepping out of the booth. "Hurry back time is money. Literally." Muyoga said. **(It really is I heard it's like $50,000 and more just for one hour)** Inuyasha walked outside and sat on a nearby decorative boulder.

'Maybe I should let her sing with me. She could make the song a lot more sensual and people would want both of our CD's just to hear the song. That'd be cool. I'm a call her when I'm done'

He sat up then walked back inside. "Muyoga what do you think about that new chick Kagome?" he asked when he walked back in the studio.

"She has a very beautiful voice. Why?" he asked.

"Cause I want her on this track." He simply said.

"Well Muyoga one it was her idea and two I'm tired and I'm going home." Inuyasha said grabbing his jacket.

"Ok Inuyasha I'll see you later."

Muyoga said as Inuyasha left the room. (I'll tell you what I forgot to say. Ok in this story Muyoga is a young 29 year old. He's not and old guy and he is HUMAN not a FLEA. Oh and it's like 10:00pm) His red Lamborghini pulled into his four car garage about a half hour later. He locked it then went inside.

Kagome and Yuri were about to settle on the couch and watch Dawn of the Dead (**very scary and very interesting…)** when Kagome's phone rang. She ran into her room where her phone was charging and picked it up. She saw Inuyasha's picture on the screen.

"Hey Inuyasha."

"Hey. My manager said you would be good on my track."

"Really? Cool but I was really expecting you to call me tomorrow or something."

"Oh sorry."

"It's alright. But I'll call you later or something. I've never seen Dawn of the Dead and I heard it was scary as hell."

"I didn't think it was."

"Well maybe it seems like you are fearless"

"Really?"

"Yes really. Now I'll call you later or something. Yuri looks like she is about to hurt me"

"Ok bye"

She hung up. "What did he want?" Yuri asked switching on the movie. "he was telling me he is gonna pick me up tomorrow around 10:00 to work on _our_ song." She said smiling. "Cool so my idea struck him didn't it?" she laughed as the little girl in the movie bit into the men's neck.

(**If ya haven't seen it she really does do it and it's nasty as hell. Skin all hangin off his neck)** "Yep now shut up and let me watch this movie" Kagome laughed. Yuri gave her a playful evil look.

After an hour and a half the movie was over. "Well I'm going to bed" Kagome said when the movie was over. "Night." Yuri said as she went to her room with Yume following her. Yume jumped on her bed and kagome sat down and started to scratch Yume's ears. She smiled when she almost instantly fell asleep. Kagome tried to fall asleep to but kept tossing and turning. Finally she got up and picked up her phone off her dresser. She searched for his name and TXT him.

"R U awake?"

"I am now"

"Sorry but can't sleep and though of U"

"Thinking about 2morrow?"

"Y and N"

"What's no for?"

"Kinda personal"

"Aww! We R friends now. U can tell me."

'My guy friend asked me out"

"So…"

"He's my friend I don't C him as a BF"

"Well on our date he kissed me"

"Did ya like the kiss?"

"No. I like him as a friend and nothing more to me. Never have never will"

"Tell him"

"I don't have the heart to"

Tell him tomorrow or something."

"Psychiatrist wannabe"

"We're going to a popular restaurant were only rich people like actors and artists go into so we won't get hounded."

"Cool LOL I can probably sleep now."

N E time B4 10:30 plz!"

LOL sry I was stressed and I thought of ya"

"Inuyasha?"

"Sry fell asleep call ya 2morrow"

"LOL Bye" She hung up her phone then cuddled next to Yume on top of her covers.


	11. A Song Together

**Ok yall I have absolutely nothing to say but ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 11**: A Song Together

Inuyasha came around 10:00. Yuri flipped out when she saw his red Lamborghini. "Hey keep in mind I might get one in **_green_** bye Yuri." Kagome said walking out the door laughing.

"Hey."

"Hey." She said. He caught her off guard by giving her a tight hug and opened the door for her. "Wow I've never seen a door open that way." She said very amazed. (**Ya know how the open _up_ instead of _out…_)**

"This cost a fortune I know it" she said. "Well I have a fortune and more". He said smiling. "It's my favorite car. It's almost as fast as me." "What do you mean?" she asked. "Come on! I'm a Hanyou. I have amazing speed. Faster than a cheetah" she laughed. "Well come on or we'll be late" she said getting in the car. He closed her door and went to the driver side and got in.

"I love your CD." She said after driving few minutes. "Which CD did you listen to?" "Um…Seductive. You're so…true. Hey I found a word! Anyway you can out it out there unafraid of anyone putting you down." She said smiling at him

"You got all that from that one CD? You got all that from me?" he asked very surprised looking at her a few times. "Yeah" she said smiling at him. "I only listened to you rap. Not anyone else but you." She said.

"Thanks that's cool." He said. She smiled a little softer. "Your welcome. You know you're not everything I thought you were." She said. "Is that a bad thing?" he asked looking at her then back at the road.

"No that's a very good thing! I would expect a rapper to be very rude and ignorant and stuff." She said laughing.

"Oh ok. thanks. Well we're here." He said pulling into the parking lot of the studio. He turned off the car and got out as Kagome closed the door. "I decided we should do something fun instead of dinner. How about that Touch club? I heard that place is crazy." Kagome's eyes lit up.

"I've been there and it is so fun but I heard they added a new feature" she said giddily. "What?" he asked. "Suds!" she laughed as they walked into the studio. "OW!" he said covering his ears. "Sorry! Forgot about your sensitive hearing." She said. "It's ok. So where do ya wanna go to eat?"

"McDonalds!" she said. "Ok" he said opening the door to the recording room. "Hey Yasha." A man said. What's up Muyoga? This is Kagome the one who is gonna be on the track." He said pushing her forward. "Nice to meet you Kagome." He said shaking her hand. "Ditto." She said smiling.

"Ok Muyoga who do you wanna hear first?" he said taking off his jacket. "You Yasha. She is gonna be the chorus and you are gonna be the verse and she'll be the bridge if there will be one." He said. Kagome sat on the couch as Inuyasha went into the booth. "Whenever you're ready Inuyasha." Muyoga said over the intercom. Inuyasha just sat there looking like he was thinking. Then he gave a thumbs up and Muyoga flipped a switch and the music came on. He started rapping to the soft beat from last night. **(I would love to rap but cant. If you check my profile then you'll see I put rap that made me laugh and will make you laugh too LMAO)**

'Wow he's even better before all that digital remaking and stuff' Kagome thought. 'He really is cute. Those ears! Who could resist them! And his silver hair. All the way down to his cute little butt. And those beautiful amber eyes.' Kagome smiled and kept rambling on in her mind she didn't even noticed that he was done and standing right in front of him. **(Aww! She's Lovesick!)** "Kagome? Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked her snapping her out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh yeah just thinking." She said blushing lightly.

"Ok Kagome when ever you're ready." Muyoga said over the intercom. Kagome put her hair up in a ponytail and brushed her bangs out of her face. She gave a thumb up. "Ok Kagome you're the chorus. Just come in whenever it feels like the chorus." Muyoga said then started the music. She nodded her head and just waited for the chorus. (**I don't know if that's really how they do it, so don't criticize!**) She began singing. (**It's not a real song so I just made this part up)**

_Come catch me baby_

_Ooh I know ya want me (baby)_

_Come catch me baby_

_Do ya have it in ya? (Babe)_

_Come catch me baby_

_Ooh I know ya want me (baby)_

_Come catch ooh_

_Come catch me catch me babe_

(Just to let you know she sound think of her with Ashanti's voice) 'Oh my god she is very good. I've never heard her sing before this. Not even in the car.' Inuyasha thought

About an hour and a half later Kagome and Inuyasha were on their way out the door. "That song is great" Kagome said as Inuyasha started the car. "Can't wait till we make the video. Muyoga is making three copies of the song. One for you one for me and one for the business" He said. "Oh ok." She said he put his earplugs in and blasted the music before he floored it sending Kagome into her seat


	12. A little Fun

**YIZO! Well I'm back wit Chapter 12! Well just like last chapter I have notathing to saybut thank you to lilpinkpookie for the reviews.she seems to be the only one liking the story. well enjoy pookie! ohenjoy every other mean ass person who don't like my story enough to at least review or say this a great story! (whew!) Just enjoy the damn chapter.**

**Chapter 12**: A Little Fun

"He's coming around 9:00 so we can go out to that club." Kagome said coming in and out of her room. "Ooooh! Kagome's got a date with Inuyasha!" Yuri said like a little kid. "It's not a date Yuri. He promised he would show me a good time since that party was so boring." She said matter of factly. "Well he's here." Yuri said after taking a look out the window. "Shit! IBM not ready!" she said running back into her room.

"Hello is Kagome ready yet?" Inuyasha said when Yuri opened the door. "Almost. She flipped out when she found out you were here. Come in and sit down." She said stepping away from the door so he can come in. he came in and sat on the couch next to Yume. "Hey girl what's your name?" he said in a baby voice. "Yume." Yuri said. "Her name is a mix of both of me Kagome's names. The first part of my name and the end of Kagome's. Hence Yume." She said. "Interesting." He said scratching her belly.

A few minutes later Kagome came out. She wore really tight low-rider jeans to show off her butt and a green tube top **(LMAO…Green)** she put on light green eye shadow and her hair was in a green scrunchi in a pony tail. She wore forces with a hint of green. (Whew, Kagome that's a lot of green!)

"You look cute Kagome." Yuri said getting up from the couch.

"Thanks. Hey Inuyasha." She said glancing at him.

"You look…party material." He said to Kagome as she grabbed Yuri's white leather jacket. She walked toward him.

"Let's go before she finds out I have her jacket." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"Bye Yuri!" she said grabbing Inuyasha's arm and practically running out of the door.

"Kagome! Don't you kill my favorite jacket or I'll kill you!" Yuri yelled as Kagome closed the door.

Around 9:15 they got to McDonalds. "I'll go in and get the food. What do you want?" she said when they parked.

"I'm going in with you." He said. She looked at him.

"But you'll be spotted and they'll want your autograph and stuff." She argued.

"I always have a cover when I don't want to be a rapper. All stars have those days and try to be more normal." He said.

"Oh. Well how do you do it?" she asked

He held up a finger. He took out a contact container out of the glove box. He opened it to reveal two tiny blue orbs and popped them in his eyes so quick. Kagome was just staring in aww as he did it. Then he pulled out a black plain scrunchi and put it around his wrist. He parted his hair in three sections and brought them together in a tight braid. He put the scrunchi at the end of it. Then he tucked his ears under his hair. Then just in case they wiggled free he put a black cap on. He brushed his bangs out of the way then looked at kagome. "Ta-Da!" he said smiling "You really _do_ look different." She said. "Now let's go I'm freaking starved!" he laughed and they got out of the car

"Wanna order first?" he asked 'aww he being a gentleman at McDonalds!' she thought **(LMAO!)** "No I'm still deciding." She said. "Ok. Well I'll have a Big Mac, an Oreo Mc Flurry, and an apple pie." He said 'wow is he hungry!' she thought then chuckled. "I'll have a McChicken with a medium Parfait with granola and a medium raspberry ice tea." She said. The male cashier put it all in then asked "For here or to go?" "Here" Inuyasha said. "That'll be $17.87" he said Inuyasha pulled out a twenty then got his change and they each got their food and walked to a table next to the windows.

"So do you think that the people will like that song?" She asked "Yeah. I think they'll love it." He said taking another chomp of his half-eaten Big Mac. She slurped on her tea then finished her McChicken. "Ok. Well I loved the song and I think they'll love it too" she said smiling as she dumped the granola into the parfait.

He looked at her then just smiled and finished off his pie. "I feel like gonna gain weight from all this McDonalds." Kagome said "You have a great figure. It will take a whole lot of food to start gaining." He said finishing off the last of his McFlurry as she finished her parfait. They walked to the trash and dumped everything in. Then they walked out to his car.

**10:00**

They got to the club and Inuyasha took off all his disguise then they walked to the very, very, very, very **(very…)** long line and walked to the front of it. "Hey Inu-D! Go right in" the bouncer said. They smiled as they walked in. Kagome looked around and the club was all blue including the lights. **(I don't feel like sayin all dat shyt!)** She took off her jacket and hung it up and Inuyasha did the same.

They walked on to find a table then just as they sat down at the table the song changed to "Dem Boyz" Kagome pulled Inuyasha from his chair then walked him on to the dance floor. She got in front of him then started dancing. She moved her hips sexily to the beat and she guided his hands around her hips. (**She _wasn't_ facing him**) then she surprised him by dropping to the ground and coming up real slow. (**And I mean slow!)** Then she turned around to face him. "Having a good time?" he asked over the loud music. "No" she said. He looked at her very puzzled. "I'm having a great time!" she said then danced in circles around him. He smiled then the song changed and a sexier one came on. She got in front of him then started grinding on him.

His hand moved slowly up and down her thighs and swore heard her moan then her head was on his chest. She turned around and put her arms around all while her hips kept moving. The song changed to a dance mix and Kagome started booty poppin against him. A few hours later suds seem to come out of nowhere and Kagome screamed with delight. She turned around and smiled at Inuyasha. She backed away and picked up some suds then threw some at him. They laughed and had a little bubble fight for a few minutes then he grabbed her arm and they walked to a couch.

"Whew! That was fun. I wanna dance more!" she said. He looked at her. "Can we catch our breaths first" he said. "You mean can _you _catch your breath?" she said pushing him lightly. He smiled and grabbed her and brought her back onto the floor. Just then "Slow Motion" came on. This time Inuyasha made the first move. He grabbed her waist and pulled her real close to his chest. She was moving her hips really slowly to the beat.

He guided her hips as they moved. She turned around and she stared into his eyes. 'He has the most beautiful eyes' she thought. "She is so beautiful' he thought. He acted on impulse and kissed her. When he finished he bent back up and said "I'm so sorry. It was an" Was all he said before she covered his mouth with hers. She explored his mouth with her tongue as he did hers. When they finally pulled away they were out of breath. "Maybe we can leave now" she said breathless. "Come on." He said then they walked to get their coats.

He drove up to her apartment after a silent ride. (**X-cept 4 the music of course!**) "Want me to walk you up?" he asked. 'He is so not the rapper type!' she thought smiling "If you want to" she said opening the car door. He turned off the car and stepped out. He walked up to her and she grabbed his hand and almost ran into her building. They walked toward the elevators and pressed up. "So what floor are you on?" he asked when the elevator came. "4" she said pushing the button.

"I had a great time Inuyasha." She said smiling. He smiled back. "I'm glad you did" he said giving her a hug. "Hey. You wanna say hi to Yuri? I very much doubt that she is sleep and wants to hear all about my date with the great 'Inu-D'" she said waving her arms around. "Sure" he said. She took her key from her purse and put it in the keyhole. She turned it and the door was open. "Yuri I'm home!" she said letting Inuyasha in. "Hey! So how was…" she said when she saw him standing there. "Hi Yuri. Nice to meet you again" he said shaking her hand. Yume leaped off the couch. "Hey Yume." He said kneeling down to pet her. She licked his face. "Dogs love me because I'm part dog." He half laughed. They laughed too. "Well I better be going. I'm tired and I got stuff to do tomorrow." He said getting up and wiping off his face.

"Bye Inuyasha." Kagome said. "Thanks for an awesome time" "No problem. We gotta go again" he said. He gave her another hug and kissed her on the cheek and walked out the apartment. As soon as Yuri thought he was out of earshot (I think it's called that. In which we know he can hear for miles I think) she said giddily "Tell me _everything_. Don't leave out _any_ details. I wanna know why he kissed you on the _cheek_!"

**Aiight end of chapter (E.O.C.) so tell me what ya thought. R&R aiight! PEACE! Big MO! (Inuhanyou7) OUT**


	13. Early Txt

**Aiight! This is chapta 13. Still I have nuthin to say so let's get it on! Oh and this is for the last 12 chapta's and 13:**

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

**(Deep, deep breath…)I don't own Inuyasha!**

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

**(WHEW!) Back to the story!**

**Chapter 13:** Early TXT

"He kissed you!" Yuri asked very excited "Shh! Or you'll wake the neighbors!" Kagome said trying to get her to calm down. "Yeah he kissed me when we were in the club then I kissed him back but I took it to a whole new level. It was basically the death stroke" she said. **(Death Stroke: n; a kiss that is suffocating. Tongue all down the throat! LMAO tried to go Webster on ya'll!)** "I provoked him with my sexy moves." She said getting up to salsa a little bit. A few minutes after Inuyasha left Yuri made hot chocolate. Yuri took a sip and listened as Kagome explained her night with Inuyasha. Then Yuri told Kagome about her boring night at home and Kagome laughed.

"Does he have a brother?" Yuri asked. "I don't know but I'll find out tomorrow." She said. "You can have my chocolate I'm going to bed." She said yawning. Kagome got up then walked into her room and closed the door. She put her phone on the charger and didn't feel like putting shorts on so she took off her pants and took off the comforter. She thought it was a little warm so she slept under her sheet.

"I love you Inuyasha" Kagome said. He smiled. "I love you too Kagome" he gave her a long passionate kiss as they walked into the park. They walked around the park while he held her waist. They were talking about going on tour over seas to America. He pulled his phone from his belt loop then it started buzzing over and over.

Kagome sat up in bed. "It was j-just a dream" she said. She looked at the phone in her charger and remembered she must've set it wrong last night while waiting for Inuyasha. She got up and made up her bed then put on the pants she had last night. Then she walked out into the kitchen and fixed herself a bowl of cereal. She was about to sit down on the couch when her phone beeped. She put the bowl don and went into her room. She picked up the phone and saw she got a TXT from (**none other than...**) Inuyasha. "Hungry?" she read the TXT aloud. She laughed and called him. He answered on the first ring.

"Hey Kagome."

"Hey. Well yeah of course I'm hungry that's why I got myself a bowl of cereal." She laughed

"So…?"

"Huh?"

"How about lunch?"

"Ok then. Where?"

"My place." She looked at the phone a little surprised.

"Kagome?"

"Huh? Oh sorry kinda drifted there."

"Oh. So my place?"

"Ok wait a minute. You can cook?"

"Almost went to culinary school before I became a rapper."

"Ok I'd love to try your cooking"

"What do ya want on the menu?"

"Surprise me."

**I forgot to say it was short! (Laughs nervously) My bad! I had to cut it down because it didn't make sense with the other part of my story later cuz I'm writin on paper and I'm on chapter…30 and about to go on 31 and it's not even _Close_ to being finished. Well I decided to use this word to say bye: _Ja Ne_** **but I'm still usin my original: Peace! VICTORY IS MINE! HA HA HA HA HA!**


	14. Lunch Lemony Lemon!

**Aiight just to tell ya this is my first story AND my first lemon. So don't get mad and stuff if Monica (me) does not know how to do the lemon right but I _will_ get better as the story goes on and in my next stories. I'm hoping to get a new story on. Don't know when but oh well. Enjoy the lemon!**

**Chapter 14: **Lunch

Kagome had put on a red skirt that flared out and a white shirt that said Danger Zone in red letters. She put on her white socks and red Nikes when he called. "I'm out side do you want me to come up?" "No I'm ready I'm leaving right now. She said hanging up and putting on Yuri'_s_ red leather jacket. "Hey that's my" "I know!"

"What CD's do you have? She asked when he started the car. "I have a lot of Hip Hop and R&B cuz I love to rap and I love hearing soft sensual music." He said. He reached over pulled out his CD case and put it on her lap. She flipped through it and found a cd she wanted to listen to. "Alicia Keys. I _love_ her. Put it on and change it to the track Diary." She said. He took the CD out of her hand and put it in the CD player and he switched the tracks and when the song came on Kagome started singing and he was mesmerized by her. "Let's just listen to the radio." She finally said.

10 minutes later he pulled into his driveway in front of the four car garage. They stepped out of the car and she instantly fell in love with his house. It was three stories (**three floors if ya don't know**) and was a crème color. he had two acres of backyard and it was freshly cut so the grassy smell lingered in the air. Along the walk way were pink and white rose bushes that were also cut so they weren't too tall or too short. He had trees surrounding his whole house for privacy. She was in awe and he came up behind her and said "the white flowers are in memory of my mother. I have other things inside to remember my father by." She turned around and faced him. "You're here all by yourself? No maids? Butlers?" she asked "nope just me."

They walked inside and in front of the door was a huge staircase with cast-iron railings. The stairs were carpeted with crème color carpet and the tile on the entryway floor was white and spotless. There were marble figures crafted delicately and two lone paintings at the top of the stairwell. "Come on the kitchen is this way." He said grabbing her hand and walking towards the kitchen. "You're you have a roommate and a real friend. It gets so lonely." He said. The kitchen was spacious. It had the rusted look on the tiles and stainless steel appliances and whit walls. There was an island counter with a sink a place to eat and stainless steel counters. (**Damn I wish I had that! But it kind of reminds you of an upgraded more beautiful kitchen from Will & Grace in Will's apartment**) He walked over and opened the fridge as Kagome sat in one of the tall cast-iron chairs. "But you do have a real friend! Me!" she said walking closer to him for a reaction

He turned around and stared into her eyes searching for the truth. Finally he asked "Do you really consider me as a real friend? Or just some rapper who could get you in to the big time?" she glared at him.

"I consider you as real as Yuri! Maybe even more! I just want you to trust me! I'm not mean or selfish or anything like that unless I have to be!" she had tears welling in her eyes.

He had a softer look in his eyes. He pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry I made you mad." He said in almost a whisper.

"It's alright." She said pulling out of the hug. She wiped her eyes with a napkin and looked at Inuyasha's shirt and laughed.

"What?" he asked wanting to be in on the laughter.

"I…I messed up your shirt…with my crying." She said in between laughing.

"Well I'll just go throw another shirt on and be back in five minutes." He said walking out the kitchen. Kagome got an idea and went on a search around the kitchen. "Hey what are you doing?" he asked with a smile on his face. "What does it look like I'm looking for something." She said smiling. "Ok. I decided we shall have Chicken Parmesan. With baby spinach salad and peach wine" He said. (**That meal is bomb as crackers! LOL I substitute the end of that phrase with different thing sometimes**) "I love baby spinach salad. I never had peach wine and I want to try your chicken parmesan."

"Do you have a brother?" Kagome asked. He was halfway finished with prepping. He breaded the chicken and put it in the oven and is cooking the spaghetti and sauce. "Yeah. We aren't a tight knit family though." He said putting a little bit of spices into the sauce. "Can I have something to do because I'll be bored out of my mind!" she said. "Uhh… sure. You can make the salad. Make it your way okay." He said. "Alright." She said. She searched the cabinets and found what she was looking for while Inuyasha just stared at her like she was crazy. She got a bowl and put it on the counter then she went towards the fridge and took out lettuce, baby spinach, tomatoes, cheese, and a bag of turkey. He was still staring at her and just thought 'I guess that's how she makes it' "Where're your bread crumbs?" she asked pulling him away from his thoughts. "Uhh…I'll go get them." He said walking into another room on the other side of the Kitchen.

"So how did you make the salad?" He asked as he took the spaghetti and put on two plates.

"I think you'll like it. I usually put ranch on it but I didn't know what type of dressing you liked so I just left it dry." She said. (**Monica-me-would recommend the ranch and that salad is really good**)

She smiled and started singing very softly "Capricorn, Aquarius, Pisces, Aries, Taurus Gemini, Cancer, oh..."

He put the sauce on the spaghetti then put chicken on top and put the cheese and the rest of the sauce on with a smile.

"Why don't you sing louder?"

"I don't like singing loud without music" she said. She took a big whiff. "That smells heavenly!" she said letting out her breath.

He grabbed two forks and set the two plates on the table next to the counter. He grabbed a basket of French rolls then poured some of the Peach Wine into the wine glasses. He set the table while Kagome put the salad on the table. He walked over to the almost hidden XM radio under the cabinet. "Cool" she said as he switched on the radio. Brittany Spears Toxic came on.

"I love this song!" she said. She smiled at him. "Dance with me." She said seductively. He smiled and walked over to her. He took her hand that was out reached for him and she went to the beat of the music while she walked in front of him then started to grind on him. Since they weren't in the club there weren't any watchful eyes on him. He could do what he wanted. He danced with her to the beat and his hands had a mind of their own. They crept down her thighs then up around her butt. She moaned softly then turned around. She stared into his eyes as he did hers he leaned in and she looked past him very wide eyed. He followed her gaze and he saw his dishtowel on the stove caught on fire. "Shit!" he said as he ran to extinguish the fire. When he finally took it out five minutes later Kagome was sitting in the chair staring at him smiling. "What?" he asked kinda breathless. "I'm hungry. Aren't you?"

A few minutes into their meal Kagome had the same idea but it hit her twice as hard then before. "I have an idea for desert." She said. "You'll love it" she said seductively. He smiled as he took a bite of his chicken. A few minuets later of talking and eating he picked up their trays and put them in the sink. "So what is it we are having for desert?" he asked. She just thoughtfully sipped on her wine and stared at him. "Kagome…?" she put the glass down. "Get a dark blindfold and go into the living room and put it on" she said smiling. He looked at her then he did as he was told. "Inuyasha!" She yelled. He came back. "Where exactly is the living room?" she asked with a smile of embarrassment. "Down the hall second door on the left." He said then walked away.

"Got the blindfold on?"

"Yea"

"Good. Don't take it off until I say."

"Aiight" She walked in then realized something. "Inuyasha can you please get nose plugs too?" she asked. "(Sigh) alright put whatever it is you have away." He said. She walked into the kitchen then she heard him run upstairs. A few seconds later she heard him go back into the living room.

"Alright you got it all on right?" She said walking in with a small bowl.

"Yea."

"Get comfy."

"Already am"

"Ok the rules of this game are I blind fold you. I feed you fruit and you have to guess which one it is. If you get it right you receive a kiss."

"Sound good so far" he smirked

"The more you get right the deeper the kiss. But if you get it wrong you will get a pinch. The more you get wrong the harder the pinch. Get it?"

"Yep. I'm getting fed!" He said smirking

She chuckled. She picked up a strawberry and put it in his mouth. (**They were sliced into bite size pieces**) "This is so easy. Strawberry." He said smiling. "Correct." She said lightly kissing him on the lips. "Alright next fruit." She said picking up a kiwi. She placed it in his mouth. "Peach?" she pinched him lightly on the arm. "Incorrect but since I'm cute I'll give you another chance" she said laughing. "Kiwi?" he said ready for another pinch. "Correct" she said then gave him a harder kiss then before. "Alright next fruit" she said grabbing a mango. She put it in his mouth. "Mango." He said. She smiled "Incorrect." "That's right and I know a mango when I taste one." He said taking of the bandanna. "See I was right! You little!" he said then he tickled her at her sides and she went to the floor. He got on top of her and kept tickling her. Kagome was laughing very loud. "S…Stop! I…I'll do…anything!" She said in between laughs.

He stopped to let her catch her breath. Before she knew it he was kissing her. She kissed him back and put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. (**Don't laugh at my 1st attempt to make a lemon!)** He moved his hand slowly down her side making her shudder. She ran her fingers through his long silvery hair to rub his ears. He purred in his kiss making her smile. 'I never knew dogs could purr' she thought. He kissed a trail of hot kisses down her neck and she moaned softly as his hand moved down her back. He slipped off her shirt and kept kissing her. She moaned with every kiss. She pushed him away. He had a puzzled look on his face. Then she pushed him down and got on top of him. "Wha…" "Shhh. Enjoy your desert." She said. She opened his shirt and he slipped it off.

She grabbed the bowl and dumped the juices from the fruit onto his chest. He shivered because it was cold. She smiled and bent down and licked it off of him. She took a mango and put it in his mouth and she bent down to kiss him. "Damn. I wish you had some whipped cream." She said. He laughed. She ran her hands down his rock hard chest and he grabbed her hand. He flipped her so he was on top. She stared at him with wide eyes. "My turn" he said. He kissed her as he unhooked her bra. She helped him slide it off her. He trailed kisses down to her breasts and suckled on them like a lolli pop. (**HAHAHA! had to. I was laughing at myself. LMAO I'll take you to the candy shop…**)

Anyway…her hand moved to his pants and undid his button. She slid off his pants to reveal red silk boxers. (**HA. Red**) she rolled them over and was on top again. Her hand slipped into his boxer and pulled out his 'member' and stroked it. He moaned a long and soft moan. His hands reached up to undo her button on her skirt. He pulled her skirt off and threw it somewhere then he rolled over so he was on top again. He pulled off her black thong as she laughed. (**It tickled!**) He rose up her hips and entered her slowly.

He pumped faster as her screams got louder. With each thrust her hands clawed into his back. He moaned out of pain and pleasure. She groaned as he thrusted. She rolled over to be on top then begun to ride him. She kept it at a steady pace then she grabbed the bowl of fruit and dumped it all on him. He jumped up because it was cold fruit and juices. She started laughing as he shook all the contents out of his hair. "Why did you do that?" he asked "Don't know. I just wanted to see what you would do." She said with a mischievous smile. He smiled back.

She put her bra and thong on. He put his boxers on then she walked up to go find the bathroom. He picked up the fruit and put them in the bowl. Kagome came back two minutes later. She put on her shirt and went on a search for her skirt. "Inuyasha?" "What?" "Why did you throw my skirt on your plant?" she asked smiling and pointing to the plant

They put all their clothes on and walked out to Inuyasha's car. "Guess what?" She asked as he grabbed her waist. "What?" "That was the best lunch I ever had." She said smiling up at him. "Me too"

**Whew! Finally! That took me about 3 days to write. (On and off the computer) well Please tell me what ya thought of my VERY 1ST LEMON! LOL I had fun writin it. Hope you had fun laughin at it! **


	15. Kagome's Bad Dream

**Aiight! Yo! Everybody talking **

**Ayo! Shut up! Shoots a full clip of an SMG in the air**

**silence Thank You. Anyway dis is da chapter yall been waitin for! Well I been telling ya'll to wait for. Aiight here it is! Enjoy!**

**Sorry I don't own that sexy, red haori wearin, dog hanyou…being, silver haired Aiight let me shut up. I don't own his ass!**

**Chapter 15**: Kagome's Bad dream

A few days later Kagome's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Kagome. It's Haku."

"Oh! Hey Haku."

"People Love your songs. Especially the one with you and Inu-D" Kagome's stomach knotted instantly.

"Really?" she asked excited.

"Yessir!" he said with a laugh.** (That is pronounced Yea-zir)**

"They want you and Inu-D to make a video together."

"Really? When?"

"Wednesday at 5:00 am"

"5:00 am?" Kagome whined.

"I know. I know. It's a stars life and you are now a star"

She remembered when she came home from Inuyasha's that day. She took a really long really hot bath. She hurt all over but it was a good hurt. She enjoyed him. (**OH! Ya'll get the idea**!) She walked into the bathroom after her phone call and ran hot water for a bath. A few minutes later she was taking of her clothes and getting into the tub. She thought of him. 'He's amazing.' She thought with a sigh. The white bathroom was so steamy it was a little hard to see. She laid back and drifted off before she knew what was happening.

**Dream**

"Can anyone help me!" Kagome was on the ground at the opening of an alleyway. Her clothes were torn and her shoes were gone. Her skirt was gone thrown off somewhere. She had bruises all around her breasts and inner thighs. The bruises around her breasts were bigger than the ones on her thighs. She had been calling for help for what it seems like hours. The little shadows just kept moving down the busy sidewalk. Someone out of the crowd stopped then it began raining hard. 'Thank the lord he sees me!' Kagome thought crying.

She couldn't move because it hurt too much. He walked toward her. She saw worry in his eyes. She kept staring back at him then the look in his eyes changed making her whimper in fear and terror. He had hatred and disgust in his eyes. As he got closer that hatred and disgust grew. She cried out when she saw him pull a shiny object out of his coat pocket. It shined when lightning flashed. "You will die a slow and painful death Kagome Higurashi." He simply said. He aimed the gun at her. "Goodbye." The gun fired into her gut with a loud explosion. (**My tummy hurts! No seriously**) she felt the bullet hit every single cell, tissue, and organ in its path. She stared at the man. He had a small smile on his face as he watched her choke in her own blood. Her vision blurred and faded.

**Who did it? Was it Inuyasha? Was it Miroku? Or was it Hojo? Review to tell me who and I'll tell. Who knows it just might not even be any of the three….Muhahahahaha Cough…Cough. Raspily Just review. PEACE and Ja Ne!**


	16. Comfort Zone

**Aiight did ya'll enjoy da lemon and da dream? Aiight cool! So here's chapter 16. Yeah I have nuthin else to say got beef wit me! cocks gun at reader's face thought so. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

**Monica (me) don't own dog female demon (Inuyasha)**

**Chapter 16: **Comfort Zone

She sat up in the tub. She had fallen under water while she slept. She coughed for a good five minutes before all the water was all out of her system. 'What in the hell was that about' she thought as she stood up. "Who and why would want to rape me then kill me? And how long was I fucking sleep!" she said as she put her towel on.

"Hey"

"Inuyasha? Can you come over here?" she asked him with a scared and worried voice.

"Sure. Why? What's wrong?" he asked more serious.

"Can you please just come over?" she asked in a pleading voice that she didn't mean to escape.

"Sure I'll see you in a few minutes." He said then hung up. She sat on the couch and silently cried. 'Why did I have such a horrible dream?' she thought. Her hands went to cover her face and she cried harder falling back into the couch.

About 15 minutes later she heard a knock on the door. She dried her red eyes with the sleeve of her jacket and walked to the door. When she opened the door Inuyasha lunged at her with a hug. "Can I know why you are crying? Where's Yuri?" he asked when he let go. She pulled him inside gently as he closed the door. "She's at work." She said as they sat on the couch. Yume lifted her ears to see who just came then put them back down and fell back asleep. "I had a horrible dream…" (**You don't wanna hear it again do ya?)** As she explained her dream he listened and never took his eyes off her. When she finished she was sobbing and couldn't get the last part out but he had an idea what happened. He pulled her into a hug then she cried on his shoulder. "It's ok. It was just a dream it didn't mean anything." He said trying to comfort her. She held him tighter but she was starting to calm down. "Thank you for coming over Inuyasha." She said in almost a whisper. She let go and sat farther into the couch. She looked at him with a ghost smile on her lips. (a very light smile) "That's what friends are for. That is if you consider me more than a friend after our little lunch date…" he said. She looked at him and smiled. "To soon babe. We have to be friends a little bit longer" She said half sarcastically. "Well can I still kiss you?" he asked smiling. "it depends on what kind of kiss." She said still smiling. She turned away to look for the remote cause she wanted to watch a movie to lift her bad mood. She turned around and Inuyasha way staring at her.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing. You are just so beautiful." He said smiling again. "Inuyasha. I said" he bent down and kissed her and she didn't resist. She put her arms around him. Then she let go. He looked at her to see she had tears streaming down her cheek. He pulled her (yet again) into his embrace and whispered soothing words against her hair. When she pulled away she wiped her eyes and smiled at him. "When I hug you I'm at peace. When I kiss you I'm in heaven. When I'm around you I get butterflies. I mean…I could be getting tortured and not feel a thing because of you." She said softly. He looked at her in surprise. He was flattered. "Let's put this sort of bad mood aside and watch a movie." He said brushing a lone tear away from her cheek. She smiled. "Definitely something scary."

**AWWWW! Anyway I wanna apologize for making Inuyasha soooo Out Of Character (OOC) in this story but I wanted to make myself laugh. Anyway just review.**


	17. Sleepover

**Aiight chapter 17! Nuh ting to say man. Wait yes I do! **

**(in a dead monotone voice)**

**1, 2 Freddy's coming for you**

**3, 4 better lock your door**

**5, 6 grab you crucifix**

**7, 8 stay up late**

**9, 10 never sleep again (Hahahahaha. That movie was not even scary)**

**I do not own Inuyasha Lord of the Eastern Lands (lol)**

**Chapter 17:** The sleepover

"Kagome! I'm…home?" Yuri said about an hour later walking through the door. She found Inuyasha, Kagome, and Yume huddled on the couch with a comedy on. (I ran out of scary movies. LOL) Yume and Inuyasha's ears twitched and they woke up. "Hey Inuyasha." Yuri said closing the door and putting her purse on the kitchen table. "Hey" he said sleepily. "Kagome?" he said shaking her. "Your friend is here." he said yawning.

They were on the couch with her lying on top of him as he was lying down on the bottom. Kagome shifted and mumbled something about Inuyasha to stop feeding the wall and buried her face deep into his chest. Yuri and Inuyasha chuckled. "She is always saying things like that in her sleep. I snuck into her room to borrow shoes once and she told me in her dream to stop feeding the vacuum and it already ate." She said smiling. She came in and sat in the chair adjacent to the couch and put her feet up.

"So what did you watch?" she said looking at the screen. "Uhh…that Lemony Snicket movie. A series of unfortunate events. It was funny" he said. "Well now that you are here I'll leave. Tell Kagome I said bye." He said and tried to move. He was stuck. Yuri just laughed at his attempt to escape Kagome's grasp. "It'll never happen. We were watching that Dawn of the Dead movie last week. She was so scared she clutched me to no end. It wasn't even scary. Just full of gore. When the movie was over she fell asleep still clutching me. I couldn't escape and I waited until she woke up. She asked me why were sleeping like this and I told her. So it'll never happen. Up for a sleep over?" she asked smiling. "Do I have a choice?" he asked sarcastically. "Well I'm going to take Yume with me alright and I'll watch TV in my room. Night!" she said and walked to her room.

He watched TV for an hour before he couldn't take it. He turned off the TV and fell asleep. 'She moves too much in her sleep' he thought before he drifted off.

Dream (I just thought of this dream so I'm making it up as I go.)

Inuyasha was running around the city in his red haori and it started raining. He smelled blood and gunpowder. And heard very faint crying. He ran for about ten minutes and found the cry came from an alleyway entrance. He was on the roof looking down at this fiasco. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want them to know he was a hanyou but he didn't want the girl to die either. He took his chances and jumped down "Blades of Blood!"

End (Couldn't think of nothing else)

Inuyasha woke up around 4:00 am. He looked at his watch and let a frustrated sigh escape. "4:00 am. That's the story of my famous life." He said. He was about to get up then remembered he never left Kagome's house. He looked up and saw she moved down on the other end of the couch. He smiled and got up to go to the fridge.

The apartment was dark but he could still see. Kagome shifted back to the empty space where Inuyasha used to be. Her eyes opened when she didn't feel him she sat up quickly. Inuyasha heard her shift then looked at her and saw she was getting up. "You're up early." He said. She looked to where the voice came from. "Where are you?" she asked standing up. "Stop. I'll come to you." He said. She stopped and he was in front of her in literally two seconds.

His hands went to her shoulders making her jump. "Don't do that." she said. "Sorry. Where is your light switch?" he asked taking his hands away. "Uhh…by the door." She said he walked to the door and the lights flashed on. "What time is it?" she asked sitting on the couch. "4:15" he said. She groaned. "Why did I wake up so early?" she asked herself. "Yuri told me about the night you watched that dawn of the dead movie and I guess it was sort of like that." He said sitting next to her. "Wanna go back to sleep?" he asked. "Sure." She said. "That reminds me did you have another nightmare?" he asked "No. Maybe because I was in your arms." She said softly smiling. He walked toward the door. She turned around and the lights went out. "Inu…" then he tackled her to the couch. She yelled then laughed and he covered her mouth. He took his hand away then kissed her softly. He saw her smile then she fell asleep. He smiled and got comfortable then let Kagome bury her face in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

**I have nuh ting else to write Niggaz. So I 'm endin da chapta right herre. Got beef? Wanna fight! Thought so. (Yes I'm black) Muhahahahaha! Review. Gasp MY MIND!**


	18. Family History

**Monica does not own Inuyasha. (Yet… Muhahahahaha!) Ya'll know me. I have nuh ting to say. But the fact that I'm a Nut! Hahahahaha! Anyway enjoy. oh yea i dont care if u think inuyasha's rap name sounds weird but i didnt know what 2 say. well enjoy!**

**Chapter 17** (**YAY!**): Family History (**This chapter and the next one was originally one chapter. I split it because it didn't sound right as one chapter so bear wit me**)

"Hey Kagome." Haku called around 10:00 am. "Hi Haku" She said. She walked around as Inuyasha watched TV and Yuri got ready for work. "We got you a set to make the video for that song 'Catch Me'. I'll have Inu-D pick you up. How about 11:00 today?" "That's good. Tell him I'll be ready in ten minutes." She said smiling. "See you later Kagome." "Bye Haku" she hung up the phone. "Inuyasha Haku is gonna call you" then his phone rang. "Yuri don't say anything until I tell you!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha just laughed then answered his phone. "Hello...What up Haku…Yeah I met her at the party…today at 11:00…aiight…See ya later" He said then hung up the phone. "Sorry Yuri I didn't want him to know he was here." She laughed. Yuri just shook her head as she went back to getting ready. A few minutes later Yuri was walking out the door. "Bye you two. Have fun with the video." Kagome stared at the door as it closed. "Well I'm gonna take a shower" she said getting up. "We need to drop by my house so I can get some clothes. Can I take that shower with ya?" he asked smirking. Kagome made a seductive grin.

They walked into the bathroom while kissing non-stop and took of each other's clothes. Kagome turned on the water and then the shower. They stepped into the shower and he backed her against the wall. Her hands explored his body as his did hers. He stopped to look at her for a minute. Hot water dripped down her face making her so irresistible. He bent down to kiss her even more. Kagome grabbed some body wash and squirted some on them and literally 5 seconds later they had bubbles all over their bodies.

She pushed him under the waterfall from the faucet. She smiled. "You need to rinse off." She said. He pulled her closer to him. "You too." He said then they began kissing as they rinsed off.

"I smell like a damn girl!" he said when they walked into his house. "Just put some cologne on and hurry up! I don't want to be late for my first video!" she said as he ran up the stairs. "Keh." She heard him say then she laughed. "Oh and feel free to look around." He said coming back a quick second. She smiled and went around exploring. She walked around the first floor then came to the room where they first had sex and laughed as she saw herself and Inuyasha in the room for a moment. She walked back to the steps then walked up. When she got to the top she walked to her right. The first room was Inuyasha's. She smiled as she walked past and he smiled to as he buttoned his black baggy FUBU pants.

The room she saw at the end of the hall was the bathroom. It was big. It had wall mirrors on three of the four walls a huge Jacuzzi tub (**I have one!)** and a big shower stall in the corner. It was all red with white accessories. 'He must love the color red' she thought. She walked out of the bathroom and walked up another stairwell. When she got to the top she saw there was a room to the right and she walked in. It had light blue walls and a royal blue carpet. There was a black guitar in the corner on a stand and a five subject notebook that she could tell was more then halfway filled.

In another corner there was a flat screen flat monitor Dell computer. (**Mine is a flat screen flat monitor HP computer.**) But what caught her eye was a beautiful pink and blue Kimono hanging up on the wall with a small table with two small white candles that were unlit but were lit before. In between the candles was an old picture. She walked up to the beautiful kimono and ran her fingers along the sleeve. It was old but it was still soft and beautiful. "It was my mother's." Inuyasha's voice came from behind her.

She jumped slightly. She turned around to find Inuyasha standing in the doorway wearing all black except for his under shirt and his white timberland hat with the black Timberland logo. He walked in the room and picked up the picture in between the two candles. He knelt down on his knees and sat on his legs. She did the same. He looked at the picture in a sad smile as if he was about to cry. She looked at him and rubbed his back to comfort him. "S…she died when I was eight of an…an unknown disease. I was put into a bad foster home. I ran away and I was alone for ten years of my life until I was discovered in a pub when I was nineteen. Since I became part of Aftermath (**Don't ask I ran out of ideas**) I felt like I had a family." He said. She pulled him into a hug. "But you told me you would've gone to culinary school to become a chef. And how old are you? What about aunts and uncles?" she asked when they let go. "I was going to go. I really wanted to be a chef but rapping makes me so much more money and I'm 23 years old. My mother and father's side of the family had no one left. It was just me and Sesshomaru. He is like ten years older then me and he didn't want to take me as family because he considered his father's side superior over me and my mother's" He said.

She stared at the picture of a woman in her twenties holding a young silver haired child. She smiled and said "I'm guessing that's little cutie is you." "Yeah. That's me around six and we went to the park for a picnic one of my mom's friends were having. I remember it being so colorful and fun." He said with a smile. She tapped his thigh. "Well we don't want to be late do we? How about when this video is all over we talk like we are now?" she said as they sat up and placed the picture carefully in between the candles. "Alright" he said. They went out to the car and he drove to the studio.

**Alrat! (That's how I say alright sometimes) that is da end of the chapter. Now review!**


	19. Video Shoot

**I don't own nuthin. I only own a story a dream and the colors of let me shut up. LOL. thanx 4 da reviews and liking my story. i promise to update sooner. ENJOY CHAPPIE 19!

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: **Video Shoot.

About twenty minutes later they arrived at the studio. They walked inside and they went to find the director. When they found him he looked a little pissed off. "Where have you two been! You are 10 minutes late!" he said. "Calm down Hatchi. I spilled something on my shirt when we got breakfast and had to drive all the way back to my house to get another shirt." He said. Kagome just smiled knowing the story was only half right. (I'm making this part up as I go along) "You must be Kagome. The one doing the video with Inu-D. Ok in this video you are the main girl. The song is called 'Catch Me' right? So. You guys are playing a little game of 'It-Tag' and Inu-d is it. You lead him around this party and he ends up finding you and the video is over. That's basically it so you guys go in to wardrobe and make-up. Ok now goodbye" he said shooing them off.

They went separate ways then about five to ten minutes later they both emerged. Kagome wore a white strapless shirt and a green skirt (reminds you of her uniform but only the skirt was shorter and lower cut and her shirt wasn't tucked into it.) Inuyasha wore an outfit similar to the one he had on earlier but instead of a white shirt under the black button down there was a red one and a red du-rag and a black cap and dark blue jeans. The director told Kagome to go to where the party extras were and make friends so she can dance with them. She walked over to a group of girls in the corner and they talked for a moment.

"Ok everybody all it is dancing so don't screw it up. It is way too easy. Now action!" the music stared and they all were dancing as sexy as they could. Kagome was dancing like she would at the club. He got a close up on Kagome. "Kagome look at the camera a few times. There you go!" he said when she stared at the camera very erotic like. "Motion for him to follow you Kagome!" he said she held up a single finger and motioned to the camera for her to follow her. "I love this girl!" he said to one of his assistants. Inuyasha just watched the screen.

"Ok Inuyasha you come in and see the party and want to have a good time. You walk in and Kagome sees you and you see her. She wants you to follow her. You look around and she is gone. Now go." He said shooing him away again. He walked on set and went out a fake door and closed it. "Action!" Hatchi yelled. Inuyasha walked into the room. He looked around and looked at the camera witch meant he was looking at Kagome. Then he looked around then had a surprised look on his face and that's where they would know that he found her not there. "Alright Inuyasha." Hatchi said laughing "Do it over this time don't make your face too much in surprise." Inuyasha went back through the door and came back in. "Here's Yasha!" he said then went back through the door. "Action!" he said. Inuyasha did it to Hatchi's liking and they moved on to the next scene.

"Alright this is the scene of the chase and there is making out going on. You guys lip sing now. Alright kagome you're first again." Hatchi said. The assistant told her where to stand and how to look and sing in front of the camera. When she was ready he yelled action. Kagome lip sang the words and looked into the camera as if she was going to make out with it. When she finished her part she looked past the camera then ran towards a door in the far right of the room. "Cut. Kagome I want you to do that last part over." She came out and did the part better then it was Inuyasha's turn. He comes in as soon as Kagome closes the door. He comes in then spins around and slaps his hands to his sides (like you do when you're mad or something) then jogged out the same door as her. "Cut. Finally you did it right!" Hatchi laughed.

Hatchi told them the next part of the video then Kagome was ushered to the next set. (I forgot to put this in but they changed outfits and I don't feel like going back and putting it in there and I don't feel like describing it. So use your imagination) "Action!" Kagome walked into another room what seemed like a living room that was very open. She walked to the wall just as Inuyasha came running in. she smiled seductively and pushed the wall and a secret door opened. She motioned for him to follow as she walked in. he walked over towards the door then before he walked in he turned towards the camera then winked and went into the door and closed it. "Cut!" Hatchi yelled. They heard Kagome scream then laugh. Inuyasha came through the door with Kagome over his shoulder laughing and kicking. (Don't worry she is wearing pants) "Inuyasha put me down!" she yelled. "Put her down Inuyasha!" Hatchi yelled. He put her down and her face was red because she was upside down.

Inuyasha was on the floor dying. (DyingLaughing very hard if I didn't tell you before) "We got one more shot and we are done for the day. Now quit fooling around Inuyasha" Hatchi said smacking him on the head with a rolled up magazine. "Ow! I may be part dog but I'm not a full dog so don't treat me like one." Inuyasha said to him smiling. "Well this dance scene with you two and only you two. Go back into wardrobe." He said shooing them away. (Yet again) they came out a few minutes later. Kagome had on a white skirt and orange belly shirt and gold heels. (Kinda reminds you of the outfit Amerie wore in her '1 thing' video. Any time I say skirt, think of her uniform unless I say otherwise) he had on a white shirt, blue jeans, white Forces, a blue and white fitted. (Unless 4 some reason U don't know a fitted is a hat) they walked back over to the set then waited for the assistants to tell them how they should dance to make the video better. The assistants and make-up touch-up people left and they took they're places behind a translucent screen. (a screen you can see through but not clearly)

"Action!" Kagome took her place in front of Inuyasha. They were backed up against a wall and they were grinding to the beat of their song. "That's it! Work him Kagome! Look at her Inuyasha. Run your hands down her sides. That's it!" Hatchi was yelling encouraging them. "You can lip sing now." he said. Kagome danced on him as he looked at the camera and rapped. Kagome looked at the camera and said a few words of his rap. When her part came on she turned around to stare at his face and lip sang. She moved to the beat of the song as the light moved up and down behind the screen. (It is like the Ciara '1, 2 Step' video)

as she danced she looked at the camera as Inuyasha caressed her spine as she still danced and sang. "Cut! That was excellent!" Hatchi said. "That's it! Were done for the day and I will notify you were the scene is. But when I tell you be there around 6:45. Not ten minutes late." He said directing the last part to Inuyasha. "What? I told you I spilled something on my shirt and I had to change!" Inuyasha said shrugging his shoulders. "Let's get changed and leave." He said to Kagome as they walked off the set.

About ten minutes later they were back in their original outfits. They said bye to everybody then left to Inuyasha's car. "So how did you like your first day of making a video?" he asked when they got into the car. "I loved it. It was so much fun. Except when you picked me up and threw me over your shoulder like I was a dead animal." She said. "Just wait until they piece it all together." He said as they drove off.

**Hmmmmmz...I LOVE IT! WELL HOPE U LIKED THE SHORT AND SWEET CHAPPIE1 I PROMISE 2 UPDAT SOON WHEN I GET MORE REVIEWS!**


	20. Video Shoot Part 2

**Alrat! Now I have notathing to say. I am eating a grilled cheese sandwich and I _love_ burnt cheese! I don't know why but is tastes _so good._ It's all hot and gooey. I'm making myself hungry have to take another bite…Yum! Anyway I no own Inuyasha. But I will someday. (In August of 2005 maybe September or November. Muhahahahaha!) N.E. Way Enjoy the chapter… (Or die!) Wait did I say that out loud? Muhahahahaha! wait one more thing! the next chappie mite take a while forgive me if its 2 long! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 20:** Video Shoot (Part too!holds up three fingers)

The shoot ended up being in a hotel made from a giant mansion. When they got there they were almost set up. They walked out to find Hatchi again. When they found him sitting in his director chair they walked up toward him. "Inuyasha do you intend on being late all the time?" he asked very annoyed Kagome just laughed. Inuyasha drew breathe to say something but Kagome beat him to it.

"We went out to eat again and I spilled something on my new skirt that I wore especially for this day because it seemed right. So we had to go all the way back to my house to get another skirt or a pair of pants and I live all the way across town." She said. "Oh. Ok then get ready." He said then walked away. "Hey!" he said after staring at her. "You're not the only one who can lie and get away with it." She said then walked to the wardrobe trailer.

What really happened was they stopped to talk for a minute and ended up making out. Kagome glanced at the clock and told him they were late. He just laughed and ran to his wardrobe trailer. About ten minutes later Kagome came out in a short cut off skirt a black strapless shirt black knee high thin heeled boots and those gloves with the finger parts cut off. Inuyasha wore a Falcons jersey (of course the letters were Japanese and it was a Vick jersey.) the baggy shorts (the ones that look like capris) a black Falcons hat and black Reeboks. They walked and talked as the walked to the set. Inuyasha was pulled away by one of Hatchi's assistants to brief him on what he was doing. Kagome walked to where Hatchi was sitting. She sat down in the open chair next to him. "So what is today's shot?" she asked very giddy. "Inuyasha is going to drive around the bend for a few minutes. Then you guys are going to sing and dance in the silver Lamborghini and that's all. We just needed outside shots and I didn't want to do it all in one day."

"So what happens when we are all done and it's a rap?" she asked. She wanted to know. It was her first video and it was going nation wide. "We edit it and piece it together and that takes about two days believe it or not and it takes a maximum of three days to air." He said. "But before it even goes out we give you and Inuyasha a tape to show to friends and family. Inuyasha I bet has a whole library of his videos from day one." He said laughing. She laughed too. "Well Inuyasha should be back from his car shot so go get ready to do the next shot." He said. She smiled and then got up and walked away.

"Action!" Hatchi yelled. The music came on and Inuyasha rapped to the song as Kagome was dancing on him. She looked at the camera biting her lip then when it came to a few parts she knew of his rap she sung a part of them. When her part came on she walked away from him and did a little dance while walking. (She moved her hips in a circular motion with each step.) It looked like she was walking away and Inuyasha was following her. (I can't describe it! I'm trying!) He pulled her into his embrace from behind and mouthed some of the words with her. She made a big smile and pulled away. "Cut! Perfect! That's a rap everyone!" Hatchi said over a mega phone. Everyone cheered and clapped then got to work on packing up their equipment.

A few minutes later out of wardrobe Kagome searched for Inuyasha. "Hatchi have you seen Inuyasha?" she asked when she passed him. "Nope I though you guys left already." He said then walked away. She went into the hotel and sighed when she saw him in the chair in the far corner of the lobby. He was sleep! She got mad then she smiled. She chuckled then ran towards him. She didn't notice his ears twitch and his eyes slit. When she got within reach he smirked and reached out and pulled her to his lap.

She screamed then laughed when he started to tickle her. He stopped a moment later to let her catch her breath. When she did she punched his shoulder.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" he asked rubbing his arm.

"Where should I start?" she asked smiling.

"I see" he said. She got up from his lap.

"Well if you're tired I'll drive and stuff." She said as they walked away to the car.

"Nope. You are not driving my car." He said.

"And why not?" she asked.

"Where should I start?" he said mocking her

"I see" she said mocking him.

"You know you want me to drive. Just admit it." She said.

"You are not driving my car!" he said smiling

"Oh yeah? Let's just see about that."

And with that she reached in his pocket and successfully grabbed the keys. She ran full speed to his car then about to seconds later he caught up then grabbed her and carried her over his shoulder like he did the day before. "Inuyasha! Put me the fuck down!" she hissed. He just laughed. He didn't put her down until he was in front of the car. She opened the door and slammed it. He got in. "If we crash because your ass falls asleep, I hope you die a very slow and painful death." Immediately remembering her dream she began crying like there was no tomorrow. He pulled her into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder as he whispered comforting words.

An hour later they were at her apartment. "Thanks again Inuyasha. Im tired. Are you?" she asked. "Yeah but I have enough strength to get home. I am after all a hanyou." "Oh well. Good night Inuyasha" she said. She leaned over and gave him a kiss and then he pulled her tighter to deepen the kiss. After a bout a minute they needed air. "Good…night…Inuyasha" she said in between breaths. He just waved. She stepped out the car and walked to her apartment.

**Hahahahaha! REVIEW! (gasp) My Mind! that was funny. lol see im laughin!**


	21. NOTICE! NOTICE! NOTICE!

HEY ERRBODY! SORRY I AINT UPDATE BUT I GOT KICKED OFF THA COMPUTER! LOL. WELL WHEN I CAN I'LL UPDATE. WHY NOT NOW U ASK? B-CUZ IM AT SKOOL AND IM DOING WORK AND ALL MY CHAPTERS ARE ON THA COMPUTER AT HOME! LOL. WELL ILL UPDATE WHEN I CAN SORRY AGAIN!


End file.
